


First Times

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course I take things seriously, he thought. After all, he was the senpai and had to be a good example. Not to mention that he held responsibility for Kaijou, the team he loved so much. He could never deceive them. He was a responsible person and a leader. Not everyone can be as carefree as you, Kise."<br/>Kasamatsu was never one to let himself relax and have fun. He was never one to just enjoy the unimportant moments of life.<br/>But there's always a first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever work in english, which's not my first language. So, please let me know if there's any grammar mistake or if there was another word, verb or expression that would better describe what I am trying to say. Advices are always a great thing; don't hesitate to give me some!

“Hey, Kise, it’s your turn”, Moriyama said, handing him the microphone.  
Kasamatsu sighed, doing his best not to look uncomfortable. He was failing miserably at that task. He hated karaoke. He really really hated karaoke. He wasn’t any good at singing, and he didn’t like to sing. He didn’t like to have other people seeing him sing, either. Especially Kise. God forbid that Kise ever sees him singing.  
He scowled at himself. Then why the hell did you let him talk you into coming here in the first place? Well he knew why. That’s because Kise would pout and make his puppy eyes and complain that “senpai is so serious all the time” and that he “needed to relax” and he wanted to “have fun together”. And guess what? The little shit actually started to make him want to go to that karaoke.  
He wishes he could be good at lying at least to himself. He could have said that Kise was just so annoying and wouldn’t let him go home, so he should better just go to the karaoke in order to shut him up. But in reality Yukio knew that he just wanted to spend some more time with him.  
Because he actually had fun when he was with the blonde.  
Once more, Kasamatsu sighed. Stupid Kise and his stupid liking for karaoke.  
“Come on Senpai, I’m actually quite good at this. Stop sighing like I’m going to crush your ears or something”.  
“Yeah yeah, I know, you’re good at everything, freshman” he looked deeply annoyed “It’s just that, as I told you so many times, I don’t like karaoke”.  
Ryouta pouted, “you’re no fun, Kasamatsu-senpai!”  
“WELL THEN DON’T DRAG ME HERE NEXT TIME” he was going to kick him. He wanted to kick him so bad. He also wanted to kick himself for letting this happen.  
Ryouta smiled, and Yukio found himself immediately more at ease “But I think karaoke can be pretty fun if you just let yourself stop being worried about being good at singing and just enjoy singing”. Kise’s smile expanded across his face at the same time he closed his eyes. He even giggled a little “you take things too seriously, senpai”.  
“Whatever”, he looked away “aren’t you supposed to sing?”  
Of course I take things seriously, he thought. After all, he was the senpai and had to be a good example. Not to mention that he held responsibility for Kaijou, the team he loved so much. He could never deceive them. He was a responsible person and a leader. Not everyone can be as carefree as you, Kise, he mentally replied. Well, he had changed since he joined the Kaijou team. He learnt how important his team and teamwork are, and didn’t skip practice once. But you couldn’t really say Kise was serious. He was always having fun while doing anything, it was irritating. He should at least learn to be more serious sometimes.  
But instead he just complained that Kasamatsu should be less serious. Like he wanted the whole team to become a mess. I can’t just go and let myself relax.  
He waved his thoughts away. Whatever, it’s not a big deal as long as they get to work together. He forgot about practice and just then noticed that Kise was already singing, and, just as expected, he was really good at it. But that was not the reason Yukio couldn’t help but stare, feeling his mouth getting dry and even blushing just the tiniest bit.  
Kise had his eyes closed, the biggest smile on his face, as he let himself be completely carried away by the song. He was dancing, shouting and jumping at the rhythm of the song, drips of sweat in his face, along with the smile.  
 _zettai kore ga ore to jishin motte ieru mono motteru kara_  
donna toki mo sugu ni jibun no ibasho ni dekita any time, any place __*  
Whenever he sang “zettai” he would jump at the “ze” and then kick the air during the “ttai”, which he shouted really cheerfully. He was acting like he was in a show, but he wasn’t showing off. He was just being himself. That carefree, stupid, adorable Kise.  
Kasamatsu found himself smiling, the softest look on his eyes. Just looking at him was somehow relaxing. His eyes were drawn to him.  
That was when realization, along with a somehow soft punch that spread all over his body from his chest, once again hit him.  
He’d fallen in love with Kise.  
That stupid brat was just everything he didn’t want to be. Irresponsible, immature, sometimes almost spoiled. But he knew how to enjoy life. He took things lightly when they didn’t matter, but when it was important to him, he would always give all of himself. He would always say the truth and he was so honest. Especially about what he felt. While Kasamatsu was always trying to make people look at him as a leader, Kise wanted people to look at him how he was.  
And he found himself admiring that carefree nature of his, and enjoying that. Kise could bring others to be themselves just that easily. It was the only time Kasamatsu relaxed, and he was starting to realize how important that was as well as working hard and fighting.  
Kise balanced him.  
Yukio felt a flush of heat coming up his face, and wanted to hide it in his hands, but he was already acting pretty stupid since he got to the karaoke so he should just pretend everything was fine. Or at least put his scowl on. That could help, too.  
But he couldn’t take the smile off his face until Kise finished singing. Fortunately, everyone was looking at the blonde, and not him, so he could stare as well.  
When Kise was finished, he let out an embarrassed laughter, as he said “well I really like this song”. Everyone laughs. So does Yukio.  
“Now I think it’s Kasamatsu-senpai’s turn to sing!”  
He’s not laughing anymore. Especially when everyone agrees, each of them wearing a playful smile as they nod. I will rip your asses off during practice tomorrow, just wait and see, he thought, clenching his teeth.  
“No fucking way in hell”, he scowled at Kise.  
“Aaah come on senpai, don’t be mean! It’s fun!”. There was his childish playing again.  
“No. Fucking. Way. In hell”  
Once again Ryouta pouted. God he was so cute it made Yukio clench his fists. There’s no way Kise would talk him into singing in front of the whole Kaijou team, however. There was just absolutely no way. Yes, Kise had this overwhelming power of making him feel at ease and home, but he couldn’t possibly make Yukio comfortable with singing. That just isn’t how things work.  
“It’s not really that bad, you know? Nobody here is a professional singer. Just have fun, Senpai!”  
“I’m having lots of fun here on the sofa, thank you”  
“Now, don’t be like that”, Moriyama said, “it can’t hurt to sing just a little. Hayakawa isn’t any good either, but there was he, screaming enthusiastically just moments ago”.  
“That’s right, Senpaaaaii”. Enough with the pouting.  
“No. I really don’t like to sing in front of other people, I’m just not comfortable. Can’t you even respect your senpai’s wishes, freshman?”  
“Well” now a playful smile was making his way across Ryouta’s face and that just couldn’t be any good “if the problem is that you’re embarrassed, we can sing together! How about that?”  
“Why would I want to sing with you?”  
“So mean!” Kise cried “but come on, it’s not going to be as bad, right? If someone else’s singing with you, you won’t feel that uncomfortable. I think it’s a pretty good idea! Not to mention that it’s more fun!”  
“Kise’s right”, Moriyama said.  
“I really want to sing with you, senpaaai”. He was pouting and grabbing Yukio by his arm like a kid who wanted a toy. Spoiled brat, let me go!  
There was no way he was going to do that.  
No way he was going to do that.  
Absolutely no–  
 _dakara itta ja nai ka_  
yowasa o URI ni shitatte mae ni nanka susume ya shinai'n da ze  
nee hakanai jibun  
enshutsu shitatte dare mo mukandou __**  
Kise sang those lines alone, waving at the rhythm of the song to the Kaijou team like he was performing a show or something. He was so ridiculous, but he obviously didn’t care, and everyone was laughing. Kasamatsu found himself smiling at him, too, especially when Kise finished his part and pointed dramatically at Kasamatsu, who was about to start singing his part. It was so stupid, but he was amused at that.  
 _kodoku ga sainamu yoru ni datte asu machiwabiru hikari ga aru_  
tsuyogaru yowai jibun o mitomerareru tsuyosa o  
hajimeru'n da yareru MON sa  
soko kara mae o muichatte  
aruke hashire nando de mo  
He found himself making an awkward pose as there was a pause in the song, right before the chorus, which they sang together, started.  
 _choushi-HAZURE no koe datte ii sa_  
sore ga dou shita'n da tte  
sakebu'n da ore no ban da Can you do it?  
suru to dou darou nan datte  
kowaku nanka naku natte'n ze  
kyou ga wagami da I can do it  
You can do it  
We can do it __  
The smile he was making ran down his spine like a shiver when he realized that the lyrics said.  
 _It doesn't matter if my voice sounds out of tune;_  
I will scream "Why should I care?"  
It's my turn! Can you do it?  
I'm no longer afraid of  
what might happen when I do that.  
This very day is my chance to shine! I can do it!  
You can do it!  
We can do it! __***  
Yes, he could do it, as long as they could do it. There he was, making stupid poses and laughing and listening to the “audience” screaming as if it was a real show and making fun of him and actually didn’t care about it. Because he was with his teammates, with Kise, the one who was able to show him that he could do it, he could be himself.  
He could relax sometimes.  
Kasamatsu found himself having so much fun it was hard to believe.  
As the song reached its end, Kise slang one arm over Kasamatsu’s shoulder. He was smiling as well, and Yukio was impressed by how natural it seemed. How beautiful and honest.  
“I told you that singing was fun!” the taller man said.  
“Y-yeah, I guess”, his smile wasn’t as bright as Kise’s, but it was there, shy and honest.  
Kasamatsu spent the rest of the evening laughing with his teammates, screaming with them at the ones who were singing and making fun of them. When the evening reached its end, however, they had to go home; but at least, fortunately, his and Kise’s house were near each other, so they walked home together.  
He was embarrassed, looking at his feet and resultantly not saying a word.  
But Kise didn’t look worried about it at all. Actually, he kept his smile during the whole path.  
“Stop grinning”, Yukio said. He didn’t really mean that, since Kise was being so nice to him and it was quite amusing just to look at him, but it was so embarrassing at the same time for some reason.  
“Sorry, senpai, I’m just really happy for today”  
“Honestly…” he sighed, “you’re so easily amused. What is all that happiness for?”  
“That’s because senpai was happy!” Kasamatsu didn’t know his smile could get any larger, but apparently it could. Then he was suddenly serious “I mean, senpai, I really admire you. You are the best captain Kaijou could ever have and you’re really fit for leadership. You’re always doing your best to cheer others up, to bring the best of them, not just as players, but also as human beings. You really love the team and takes responsibility for it. That’s why I love the team as well. You’re the reason I could enjoy basketball for the first time in my life” he smiled, and Yukio felt heat burning his face, down to his neck. He was overwhelmed. He really worked hard for his team, but no one had never acknowledge this – not as honestly as Kise was doing now, with that cute smile of his, in that carefree tone. “But, you know, you’re always so serious. You push yourself really hard all the time and takes blame for every defeat. You always cheer the others up and know what to say to them, but no one cheers you up. You’re making everyone enjoy Kaijou as teammates, but you’re also loosing the good part of being teammates – which is to have fun together, bring each other up and enjoy the time we have. You don’t do that, even though you were the one who taught it to me. But today, you did, and you looked really happy, not worried and scowling like you always do. That’s why I’m so happy. I’m happy that I could make senpaicchi happy”.  
“You know what”, he said, a tiny smile on his face “even though you’re my kouhai, maybe you have some experience to share with me. Maybe I could learn something with you, Ryouta”.  
Kise’s eyes widened, the looking of surprise sliding away as he spoke softly, with teary eyes,“senpai…”  
Yukio would have giggled, if his mouth weren’t a bit busy being pressed by Kise’s. Well, maybe “pressed” was not the right word for that. They were just slightly rubbing against each other, barely touching, but it was enough to make Kasamatsu shiver.  
That was a nice way to confess. You don’t have to say the words but at the same time you don’t force the person to do anything. You just pretend to initiate a kiss – if they like you back, they will kiss you; if they don’t, they’ll just look puzzled and you both will know what their answer was.  
His hands reached Kise’s hips, drawing him closer.  
“Finally”, he mouthed as he pressed his mouth against Kise’s, the right way this time.  
He could feel a smile under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> *That is Himuro Tatsuya’s character song, Any Time, Any Place. I don’t know what the lyrics say, and the reason I picked this song is that I actually do that jumping and kicking thing when I’m listening to it (I love this song ok), and when I was doing that I thought that Kise would be so cute doing the same thing. Since that was the whole idea for the fanfic came to me, I didn’t want to change the song, and that’s why Kise is singing it ^^  
> **Yes, that is Kuroko no basket’s first opening. I’m not a very creative person.  
> ***Translated by this site (http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kurobas/cando.htm)  
> Please don't forget to give me some feedback!


End file.
